Snow Angel
by MagicAloha
Summary: James finally tells Lily how he feels. How will she respond? Lily/James (duh). Another FLUFFY story! My 2nd Fic! R/R!


Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
  
A/N: Hey, it's me again! With my second story! Who'd a thunk? Anyway, I've decided to stick with short, sweet, one-chapter fluffy stories, since they're easiest for me, but there might be a longer one out sometime this summer, we'll see . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Snow Angel  
  
James Potter looked out on to the snow-covered Hogwarts grounds from his dormitory window. The trees of the Forbidden forest were frosted with snow, and students were walking trenches through the deep snow. It had finally stopped snowing for the first time in weeks, and James was celebrating with a nice long practice for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He grinned. James liked being captain of the team almost as much as being seeker.  
  
He reached under his bed for his broomstick. Then he strolled down the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor common room. When he reached the bottom, he was greeted by a loud yell.  
  
"Captain Jamesie!" The source of the sound was a tall, black-haired boy in the corner. "It's time for another one of your torture sessions!"  
  
"Very funny Sirius," James said as they walked through the portrait hole. Sirius slung his broomstick over his shoulder.  
  
The pair got to the deserted Great Hall when Sirius said, "Full moon tonight." He looked at James expectantly.  
  
"And?" James replied casually.  
  
"You're coming, right?" Sirius looked at James expectantly.  
  
"I don't think I will, actually." James said carefully.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius looked confused.  
  
"I don't know, I just have so many responsibilities now. I'm captain of the Quidditch team, I'm Head Boy, and . . ." James trailed off, and then continued. "I just feel like we're taking advantage of Dumbledore's trust. He put that passage there, along with the Whomping Willow, just for Moony and his 'needs'. And now we're using that passageway for our own fun, *and* we became illegal Animagi behind his back."  
  
Sirius looked at James with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "My, my. Prongs, my dear friend, you have grown up." He grinned. "Alright, enough with the guilt, let's just go on to practice." Sirius strode out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds. James sighed. He wondered if his best friend would ever take him seriously.  
  
When James stepped out into the brisk, cold, winter air, a flash of red among all the white caught his eye. He turned to see what it was, and found himself face to face with Lily Evans.  
  
"Hello James, Sirius," Lily said, recognizing each of them. "How are you?"  
  
Sirius was about to respond in a painfully polite manner, when James said quickly in a deep voice, "Just fine, Evans. And yourself?" Sirius gave James an exasperated look.  
  
"I'm fine. Hey, did you get that message from Dumbledore? He said he wanted to meet us at 5:00 tomorrow to talk about the next Hogsmeade trip." She looked up into his playful brown eyes.  
  
James gulped. Those sparkling eyes of hers seemed to freeze him to the spot better than all the snow around them could. "Yes, I got the message."  
  
"All right, good," Lily said, looking around for one of her friends that she usually had with her. "I have to be going. I'll see you later?"  
  
But before she could leave, James said, "Wait! Can I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded. He glanced at Sirius. "Sirius, I'll see you at practice."  
  
Sirius smiled impishly, and turned to leave. But then, he slapped James on the back and whispered, "Good luck, mate." James gulped again. He was about to tell Lily Evans what he had been afraid to tell her for two whole years. He nervously reached a hand to his head to mess up his hair - but stopped. It was such a hard habit to break.  
  
"What is it, James?" Lily looked concerned.  
  
"It's nothing important, Evans, just --" He began, but Lily cut him off.  
  
"My name is Lily, if you don't mind," She cut in, "And I'd prefer that you use it. We're friends, after all."  
  
"We are?" James looked half-surprised and half-happy to hear that they were friends.  
  
"Yes James, we are. Or at least I thought we were." She looked at him patiently. "Now what were you saying?"  
  
"Oh, right," James began again, but was almost too nervous to go on.  
  
Now Lily was really concerned about what James had to say. He was never nervous, or at least never showed it around her.  
  
"Lily, I just want to apologize for the way I used to act." He said slowly, "I was just a boy then . . ."  
  
"And now you're a man! Oh, sure!" Lily laughed, but stopped when she saw that James looked hurt. "I'm sorry James, I know you're trying to be serious. Please continue."  
  
"It's just that, well, now I realize that I acted like an idiot. I mean, with messing up my hair --" Lily cringed-- "And hexing people in the halls for no reason, it was all just so stupid."  
  
Lily smiled. "I'm glad you know that now, James. But we've had this conversation before. We had to, for us to be able to get along as Head Boy and Girl." She looked up at him. "So what is it that you *really* wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
James gulped. He was actually going to have to tell her what he had been meaning to tell her for two years. "Lily, I've, er . . ." He gulped down whatever fear he had been feeling, and forced his words out quickly. "I've fancied you for a really long time, because you're everything I could ever want. I mean, you're pretty, and funny, and smart, and . . ." He didn't know what else to say that would make it clear to her about the way he felt. Lily looked shocked for a moment, but then a sparkle came to her emerald-green eyes, and she looked right into his.  
  
"There's something I've been wanting to give you for a while," She said slowly. "I want . . . . I want to give you . . . this." For a moment, James was confused since she wasn't reaching into her pockets to pull out a present for him. Her eyes hadn't even left his. But then, she wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes, and pulled his head down towards hers. When she kissed his lips, James's eyes widened with shock, but then he closed them in sheer joy.  
  
After they pulled apart, Lily's arms still around his neck, James said, "Without a doubt, that was the best present I have ever gotten." He would have said more, but Lily found a way to shut him up.  
  
As the couple walked toward the Quidditch pitch hand in hand, James looked out on the white landscape before him. This was surely heaven, and Lily had to be an angel. 


End file.
